happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Error 101: Digitized
"Error 101: Digitized" is a HTFF episode. Plot Sniffles shows Leo and Handy a game he bought. The two look and Leo exclaims that no one in HTF town has beaten it. Sniffles says that he challenges Leo to beat it, since Handy cannot play anyways. Handy groans. Leo inserts the disc in the console. But once he turns on the TV, the power goes out. Once the power gets back on, Leo is gone. Sniffles and Handy hear screaming, however, and turn their attention to the TV, showing Leo screaming. Sniffles says that the TV he invented must have had an error. Leo asks how to get out and Sniffles says that the game will need to be beaten. Leo asks what will happen if all of his lives go down and Sniffles says that there is a 50% chance he will die in real life. Leo groans and then states that he would go, but he can't move and Handy states that Leo is the player and must be controlled. Sniffles sits down, cracks his knuckles, and gets to work. When Leo encounters goblins on the first level, however, Sniffles gets a cramp on his hand and Leo gets killed by goblins, losing a life. Leo mumbles in relief how he did not feel anything and Sniffles groans at how this will take a while. Time passes and everything is going fine so far, but Leo then encounters the boss on the first world. Sniffles sweats and freaks out at how he does not know how to beat the boss. Handy tells him to do anything and Sniffles makes Leo jump around and attack with a sword he got earlier. Leo winds up dying and losing a life and Handy says that it is a good thing Leo got extra lives along the way. Sniffles, tired of playing, decides to call help. Thirty minutes later, Hippy gets in and gets to work. Leo/Hippy beat the boss and Handy asks how he was so good at that. Hippy states he had practice for years and not only knows the secret lives, but that he got far to the final level of the final world, which is the hardest level of all. One hour later, Hippy, Sniffles, Handy, and Leo are excited about being in the final level. When Leo gets to the boss though, he dies. Hippy keeps on trying and a montage of Hippy failing occurs. Once Leo gets to his last life, he whines at how he is doomed. Lumpy then barges in out of nowhere and says he can help. Sniffles asks who invited him, but Lumpy ignores the question and grabs the controller out of Hippy's hand. Lumpy makes Leo fight the boss and everyone is suprised at how good he is. Lumpy beats the final boss, and Leo is freed from the game. Everyone cheers, but then goblins from the game burst out and everyone screams. The episode ends with a shot of Sniffles's lab with blood spraying on the windows. Moral "The unlikely succeeds." Deaths * Leo is killed numerous times in the game (he does not feel anything though). * Everyone is killed by game goblins that came out of the screen. Trivia * This is one of the episodes where someone gets stuck in a game. Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes